Nappa
Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army and partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. In the Anime In the anime Nappa is an antagonist. He is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz work as soldiers directly under Frieza, which leads him to Earth. In DBZA In the abridged series Nappa is portrayed as a man-child (he reacts immaturely to various situations). He was at one time King Vegeta's royal vizier- a bad one. Upon the genocide of the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa went to Dairy Queen (where Nappa thought it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship). When Goku informed Raditz about the dragon balls, Vegeta and Nappa overheard it via Raditz's scouter transmission. Vegeta and Nappa then decided to go to Earth: Vegeta wanting to go for immortality and Nappa for pandas. During their way to Earth, Nappa constantly got on Vegeta's nerves by asking him "Are we there yet"? To the point that Vegeta let them stop on Planet Arlia. Upon meeting the "locals" they got thrown in prison. While one of the inmates was spouting how he was going to make Vegeta his "prison bitch," Vegeta and Nappa broke out and met the King. Although Vegeta wanted to kill the King, Nappa noticed the queen and told the King to mate with her. He then took a picture of it with his cell phone and sent it to Vegeta, much to his disgust. Afterwards the King released Yetti, Nappa thought Yetti was cute and wanted to keep him, but accidently killed him, Vegeta then killed the King by "rocking him like a hurricane". The prince told Nappa and Vegeta that they're heroes and they would have statues erected to them… out of their dung. After they left the planet, Vegeta destroyed it. When they landed on Earth, Nappa destroyed South City because of an awkward silence to which Vegeta told Nappa that he would die and be out of Vegeta's hair forever (epic foreshadowing). When they faced the Z-fighters, Nappa commented Piccolo was a Namekian and therefore would not have a penis. While counting the bald individuals there (excluding himself) he thought that Chiaotzu was a Pokémon and threw a Poké Ball at it to catch it but failed. While fighting Tien, he assumed they were playing tag and took his arm off. After surviving Chiaotzu's and Tien's final attacks, he fought Krillin and Piccolo; who were no match for him . As he charged towards the remaining Z fighters at one point, he stopped in mid-air, astonished at the fact that he could fly (to Vegeta's shock in his stupidity).While waiting for Goku to come he destroyed Earth's navy (and whales), removed his armor and called it "The best day ever!" When Krillin's Destructo Disk came at him, Vegeta quickly tried to warn him that it was a trick, but Nappa reminded him "Tricks are for kids," (quickly changing Vegeta's opinion of him dodging it). It hit him and cut his face. After accidently killing Piccolo (who died defending Gohan) and almost stomping Gohan to death, Goku arrives. Vegeta reads his scouter upside down (calling Goku's power level "1006") and gives Nappa the OK to fight Goku. Nappa then fights Goku and is easily beaten to the ground, wheren Vegeta corrects himself in a bored manner (Saying Goku's power level in over 9000 in a bored tone of voice) and breaks his scouter for unknown reasons (probably boredom). Upon Vegeta being informed that killing Piccolo made the Earth Dragon Balls useless, Vegeta kills Nappa in a final release of rage, seemingly ridding himself of Nappa's immaturity and idiocy... Or so he thought. In the season finale of season 2, Nappa is brought back to life thanks to a loophole resulting from Mr. Popo's wish on Shenron to revive all those killed by Freeza and his men. As Vegeta was technically one of Freeza's men when he murdered Nappa, Nappa was amongst the resurrected as well. He calls Vegeta, who is training in space to inform him that he is now a producer and is making a movie about his death called "Citizen Nappa", starring up and coming celebrity Mark Satan. Nappa mentions he's gonna change Mark's name, probably to something like Hercule. Ghost Nappa Ghost Nappa is the ghost of Nappa, who was killed by Vegeta. Nappa returns as a ghost to haunt Vegeta for the rest of his life. He retains the same personality as the original Nappa, but now he has a theme song for himself. The theme song is a version of the theme song of Ghostbusters. Trivia * Majored in child psychology with a minor in pain. * Nappa is so child-like because his parents died in a spaceship accident stopping him from ever growing up. * He named his Saibamen Suggle, Frootloops, Cabbagehead, Other Cabbagehead and Vegeta Jr. (Killed by Vegeta) * Commented how useless YouTube friends are. * The loophole that brought him back to life exists because unlike in the original, Mr.Popo didn't include the condition of being killed "on Namek". * Because of the same loophole that brought him back to life, none of the people Nappa killed would be brought back. As Nappa was technically Vegeta's soldier. * Despite being killed by Vegeta, Nappa doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards his former comrade, other than haunting him as a ghost. Once revived, he even happily offers to take Vegeta to lunch when the latter returns to Earth. * Nappa has appeared in and been referenced in/referenced 'Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series'. * Nappa made a brief cameo as a ghost in the Code: MENT, made by Purpleeyeswtf, in an argument between Death the Kid and LeLouche, after DtK says "I think some of them (dead souls) got out" -cut to Nappa- "Hey I'm in your show, f*cking it up!" * Had a modeling career with Vogue magazine. * Nappa likes bald people such as Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo * Nappa seems to have a small obsession with Pokémon. Quotes * Nappa-"Are we there yet? Vegeta-"No." Nappa-"Are we there yet? Vegeta-"No." * Nappa-"Hey Vegeta look a Pokemon" Chiaoutzu-"I'm not a Pokemon i'm Chiaoutzu CHIAOUTZU!" Nappa-"Hear that Vegeta it's a Chiaoutzu." Gallery cung.jpg|Nappa and Vegeta in prison Vegeta'doohe.jpg|Nappa overhears the transmssion Badnews.jpg|Nappa wants to go to Dairy Queen Naill.jpg|Nappa with a Pokeball Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters